For the longest time
by acebear
Summary: please read and review but if u decided to write anything hurtful just over this summery then don't bother writing a review i don't need rude people reviews thanks yours always Acebear


For the longest time

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Tony walked into her lab around lunch time to see if she wanted to go out for lunch . She had just turned around to go back to the evidence table when he walked in . She ran over to him and gave him a hug . He smiled and gave her a light sweet kiss on the lips without thinking it didn't take her more then a min to deepen the kiss and to pull him closer before wrapping her arms around his neck . Soon they were parting for air . After they got there breath back he looked into her eyes and said I've wanted to do that for the longest time . She looked back into his eyes and said I've been wanting you too since I met you she then kissed him again. Just then Gibbs walked in and looked at them then said what the hell is going on. Him saying that made Them jump apart and looked from each other to Gibbs trying to think of a way to explain why they were making out instead of working. Abby was the first one to brake the silence by saying I know your mad Gibbs with rule 12 and all but we can't hide our feelings anymore as she said that Tony went and hugged her from behind .

Gibbs just stared at them for the longest time before saying as long as this doesn't affect your work and he looked at Tony when he said if you hurt her you will have me to deal with . Tony looked at Abby before saying boss I'm more scared about what she would do over you . She looked at him and said you probably be given I could kill you and leave no evidence . Gibbs said one more thing no more grab ass at work now get back to work then he left . They looked at each other before she said well getting caught wasn't something I thought would happen so soon . He looked at her and agreed before asking her if she wanted to go to lunch . She said yes without even thinking about it he smiled at took her hand and lead her down to the elevator .

It didn't take them long to get to the parking lot where they decided to take his car since it was closer to where they were . Once they got in and left the navy yard he asked her what she wanted to eat she looked at him as they came to a red light and finally said I have a better idea as she moved closer to him and started rubbing his dick . She could feel him getting hard with every rub he let out a loud moan as the light turned green . Turning his eyes back to the road he got a ½ a mile before turning into a hotel and parking . After parking she stopped rubbing him and got into his lap and started kissing him deep. After needing some air she looked at him and said I need you now I can't wait any more before she started kissing his neck . They moaned with every kiss it wasn't long after she started that he stopped her and asked if she wanted to go into the back seat or into the hotel . After thinking about it for a moment she finally said the hotel . So he opened the door and she got out and took his hand and they went into the hotel and got a room .

As soon as they were in the room they were taking each others cloths off and making their way to the bed . As soon as they hit the bed he didn't waste time entering her fast and deep . They both moaned at the feeling of being one . With every trust her went deeper and faster she met every thrust with hip thrusts making him go deeper . It wasn't long tile he was coming hard and fast inside her . She came in her own blissful release less then a min later . After they got there breathing under control he pulled out of her and they cuddle for a few before looking at the clock . After looking he sighed and said we should go take a shower and get ready to head back . She looked at him with a sad face and said she really didn't want to that she just wanted to stay like this forever . He said that he understood because he felt the same way and that the could always continue after work and over the weekend since they had the weekend off . She smiled and said true then kissed him one last time before they got up and went and took a shower .

It didn't take them long to take their shower and get dried off once they were back in the main room and they had picked up their cloths off the floor and set them on the bed he walked over to her and pulled her close and started kissing her deep . Soon she was kissing him back deeper she stopped after a few kisses saying they really needed to get dressed and head back . He sighed and then they got dressed . It didn't take them long after they left to get back to the navy yard and to get out . They held hands all the way til the elevator reached the floor were her lab was then they kissed one last time before she said see you later he then said you know it babe .

They had a hard time focusing on work because not only did they want to get back to having amazing sex but the fact that he called her babe was a hole another story . Soon he was coming back down to pick her up to see if she wanted to go to his place or hers or even maybe back to the hotel . She looked at him as he walked over to her they hugged for a bit before he ran is hand up her skirt and started kissing her neck leaving a hickey or two on her . She started to moan before saying they should get out of there before Gibbs walks in on them again . He agreed and took her hand after she got her things after they got into the elevator they looked into each others eyes and she said those words that she had only ever told him as a friend but now that they were together if that was what they were the words meant something different she pulled him close and kissed him before saying I love you so much . He smiled and said I love you too babe and I know that those 3 words mean different now that we are together and yes I mean and I would be honored if you would be my girlfriend . She kissed him deep before saying that all she ever wanted was for him to love her in this way and to be his forever . He smiled and took her hand again and lead her out to her car that he had parked next to hers after they got back . She looked at him and asked him were they were going and he said where ever you want she thought about it for a moment then said well if you did what you did while we were at the hotel then it and his place out out because she didn't think she would be able to keep herself under control .

He then asked her were they should go . She thought about it for a moment and said well I have a cabin in the woods . He then kissed her one last time before saying well lead the way my sexy beauty . It didn't take them longer then 45 mins to get to the cabin . Once they were inside he had her against the door with his hand up her skirt holding her there . She looked at her him after a few then asked him to make love to her that she couldn't take it anymore that she needed him inside her . It didn't take them long to get undressed and in the bed with him on top of her . Once he was on top of her he wasted no time getting inside her she couldn't help but arch her back up making him go deeper and faster they met thrust and hip rolls the whole time soon he was sending ripple after ripple of his seed into her as her own juices mixed in she screamed his name . After they got there breath back to normal they laid there cuddling for the longest time before they fell asleep .

She was the first one to wake up so she decided to make them some breakfast she put his shirt on to go cook . Soon she was plating as he came out once he saw the bed was empty and smelled that she was cooking . He cam out in his boxers and smiled and thought about how lucky he had become to have her to call the love of his life even though she didn't know he was thinking it but then again he didn't know she was thinking the same thing . He walked over to her and kissed her deep she then set the plates down and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back deeper . She couldn't help but feel like she couldn't be any happier then she was at that very moment . Little did they know the next few months would test there relationship more the better or so they would think soon .

A/n stopping here so what do you think any any ideas for chapter 2 if so let me know please review

yours always

Acebear


End file.
